EMxC2
by Peter Linderman
Summary: OneShoot escrito hace un tiempo para la web HeroesSpain. Relato de una de las novelas gráficas.


**Disclaimer:** Este relato es un fanfiction inspirado en la serie Héroes. Todos los personajes correspondientes a la serie Héroes, pertenecen a su creador Tim Kring y tiene plenos derechos sobre ellos. El resto es mera invención mía.

**Spoilers:** Existen spoilers del capítulo 1x23. Lo escribí para un Challenge de la página Web HéroesSpain sobre las novelas gráficas que colgaban en la Web de la NBC. Me inspiré en los Capítulos 17 y 18 _How do you stop an exploding man (Part One y Two)_. Espero que os guste y que dejéis _reviews_.

* * *

**E=mXc2**

_—No puedo hacer nada más por su esposa, señor Sprague._

Theodore Sprague recordaba esas escalofriantes palabras del doctor Robert Fresco, mientras observaba con animadversión el edificio desde la lejanía. Había estado esperando hasta el fin de semana, cuando menos gente hubiera en la planta farmacéutica, para hacer su incursión privada. Menos gente en el caso de que la situación se volviera… incontrolable.

Como ya le había ocurrido antes.

También había perdido el control en aquella ominosa ocasión, cuando abordó al especialista en el aparcamiento fuera del horario de consulta. Y después comenzó esa pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida. Un cosquilleo le recorrió entero el cuerpo cuando escuchó la decisión del oncólogo, un cosquilleo que iba acompañado de un extraño aroma que jamás había olfateado antes. Tal vez porque nunca había prestado atención, tal vez siempre había estado esa maldición en su sangre, aunque él lo negase.

Y después mucho calor, demasiado calor, un abrasador infierno que consumió el cuerpo del doctor cuando le tocó. ¡Se había desecho y marchitado como la hojarasca en una hoguera avivada! La última posibilidad de curar a Karen se había ido con él a la tumba, toda su vida se había ido al traste desde ese momento. Todo por algo que le habían hecho, le había cambiado. Le habían lavado de algún modo el cerebro, alterado la sangre o tal vez algo más inimaginable y escabroso.

Ya daba todo igual, no era él mismo. Theodore Sprague había muerto en la habitación del hospital, al mismo tiempo que expiraba su único amor. Los deslumbrantes destellos del alba empezaron a asomar en la lejanía, iluminando el perfil del inmenso complejo Pharmatech, a medida que Teddy reunía agallas para lo que iba a realizar. La chica que podía oír Internet, Hana Gitelman cómo se había presentado ante él, le había suministrado los esquemas de un dispositivo. Un inyector hipodérmico, con un par de agujas gemelas.

Gitelman también había sido manipulada, como el policía de Los Ángeles que leía los pensamientos. También poseía una marca en su cuello, la misma marca que dejaba esa pistola neumática en la carne desnuda, la misma marca que todos ellos poseían. Y el único sitio donde se fabricaban era ahí, en ese pequeño rincón de Montana. Ella no le había explicado el motivo de esas extrañas marcas, ni tampoco qué es lo que significaban. Les habían interrumpido en ese momento y al parecer ella quería que lo descubriera por sí mismo. ¿Le habían inyectado algo que le había cambiado? ¿Y si era así, habría un antídoto? ¿Algo que lo volviera normal de nuevo?

Le costaba creer que hubieran pasado varias semanas desde la muerte de Karen, y más le costaba creer lo que había ocurrido en ese lapso de tiempo. Había escapado del F.B.I. volando por los aires a media docena de agentes. Tampoco entonces se había podido controlar, algo había surgido de su interior, un dolor agudo y visceral que le atravesaba el cuerpo entero y hacía que le zumbase la cabeza como una maldita sirena, junto con una explosión radiactiva de una potencia devastadora.

Después se había alejado a un lugar desolado, en el desierto de Mojave, un páramo dónde no provocase más daños ni más víctimas. Había intentado reprimir esa radiación que surgía de su interior. Pero no lo conseguía, cada poro de su piel transpiraba ese olor. Lo podía sentir en todo lo que tocaba, en todo lo que contaminaba a su paso. El hedor a radiación. Y cada vez exudaba más y más, sin poder remediarlo. La tensión lo iba a matar, si no encontraba la manera de obstruir ese grifo, antes de que se convirtiese en un incontenible caudal.

Pero encontró la manera de lograrlo, aunque él mismo no se lo creyó siquiera. Había llegado a un punto, después de varias semanas, en el que no lograba dormir, ni concentrarse, ni pensar ordenadamente, ni relajarse con tantísima energía deseando salir de su interior. Se alejó de la cabaña todo lo que pudo cuando notó que el dolor estaba incrementándose a una velocidad pasmosa. Notaba su cuerpo entumecido por el calor abrasador que le consumía sus entrañas y que a la vez extrañamente le aliviaba. Era cómo si su organismo se lo exigiera, como una adicción que hacía que sus venas chirriaran de furia cuando intentaba refrenarlo.

Cuando ya no pudo dar un paso más y se postró en la arenosa tierra, explotó. Toda esa energía se liberó de sus poros, abrasando sus ropas y calcinando el terreno con un estruendo ensordecedor que afectó a sus propios oídos. Y un destello cegador que él no se atrevió a mirar… en un principio.

Pero lo hizo, abrió sus párpados y contempló maravillado el plasma que surgía de él, gases calentados a temperaturas inimaginables e irradiados hasta tal punto que todo el espectro electromagnético era visible ante sus ojos. Una visión que extrañamente lograba exaltar su corazón y anhelar que continuara ese estallido indefinidamente. Estaba sumergido en medio de una atmósfera letal para todo el mundo menos para él. Era un pequeño astro terrestre que palpitaba con el zumbido de su cabeza.

Durante una fracción de segundo, sintió un estallido de auténtica felicidad. Puro éxtasis que le hizo creer que eso que le sucedía era el mejor regalo de su vida. Pero la imagen de su mujer postrada en la cama del hospital le vino a la mente, y algo cambió en su interior. Un extraño sentimiento que jamás había experimentado empezó a aflorar en su corazón. No era miedo, no era amor, no era cólera, ni tristeza. Era algo distinto a todo ello, pero fuera lo que fuera sí observó el efecto sobre el plasma hipercalentado.

El plasma se colapsó sobre sí mismo, sobre él mismo, absorbiéndolo en toda su extensión a medida que otra imagen igual de maravillosa que ese estallido se ubicaba en su mente. El recuerdo de Karen en el día de su boda, en el día que se le ocurrió hacer un picnic en la playa y llovió a cantaros. En el día en el que la conoció por primera vez y en otros momentos que habían llenado su alma de experiencias irrepetibles.

Después se hizo un silencio sobrenatural y el destello finalizó, el suelo presentaba un aspecto sobrecogedor con una iluminación vitrificada e incandescente a la vez que la plateada luz de la luna bañaba levemente el cuerpo desnudo de Theodore. Sonrió brevemente y soltó una breve carcajada ronca y áspera cuando se observó de esa guisa. Pero a parte de su desnudez se encontraba en plena forma. Ese extraño bautismo de fuego había liberado de su interior y de todos alrededores, ese tufo a radiación. Había encontrado la manera de destilar ese horroroso hedor, de absorberlo y aniquilarlo.

Había logrado tomar las riendas de su vida de nuevo, gracias a su desaparecida esposa.

Y ahora se aproximaba resolutivamente, con un ímpetu ilimitado hacia el edificio. No quería provocar más muertes, pero una vez dentro tal vez perdería el control si descubría algo que lo alterara demasiado. No podía fiarse completamente de sí mismo. Con las manos desnudas abrió un pequeño boquete en la verja de seguridad, el fino alambre se derritió casi instantáneamente con el roce de sus manos. Pero él sabía que la prueba definitiva sería atravesar los gruesos muros de hormigón.

Se concentró en avivar esa llama que surgía de su interior, junto con el zumbido de la reacción en cadena y un hormigueo agradable empezó a surcar su cuerpo. Él lo enfocó con su mente hacia sus manos, dirigiéndolo a las yemas de sus dedos. Tal cómo había practicado pacientemente en la choza de Nevada, replegando el estallido sobre sí mismo y convirtiendo sus desnudas manos en estiletes incandescentes. Hizo un primer amago y contempló satisfecho cómo el hormigón estaba surcado con las marcas de sus dedos, cuando él lo atravesó como la mantequilla. 10000 curios de radiación destilados y concentrados eran tan eficaces cómo una espada Jedi de la Guerra de las Galaxias.

No se frenó ahí, intensificó aquel ardor que le consumía por dentro, pero al que había acabado acostumbrándose. Y sus manos se iluminaron con una dolorosa intensidad seguidamente. Desgarró el grueso muro del edificio, como quien aparta un molesto mosquito de su alrededor. Tal cómo había previsto no había casi nadie en las dependencias, sólo un par de tipejos que pasaron de largo sin que le vieran, cuando se ocultó y apagó el resplandor de sus radiantes manos.

Siguió cruzando más y más puertas y paredes, no había ninguna que se le resistiese. Sencillamente le bastaba con fundir los pernos y echarla a un lado. Se detuvo en un par de ocasiones examinando el contenido de alguna de las salas con mucha atención. Encontró un secuenciador de genes, una ultracentrifugadora y un M.R.I. entre varios aparatos cuya función desconocía. Él no era un experto pero estaba muy familiarizado con ese tipo de instrumental clínico. Había sido su trabajo vender equipos similares por toda la nación. Había sido su trabajo… cuando había tenido la vida de antes, cuando había tenido una vida normal. Y un trabajo normal. Esos aparatos estaban fuera de lugar en una empresa farmacéutica, a menos claro, que se hicieran experimentos con personas vivas dentro de las instalaciones.

Un escalofrío de terror le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en esa posibilidad. ¿Había sido en ese lugar donde le habían mutado? ¿Habían probado algún tipo de fármaco experimental con él? Su mente estaba saturada de preguntas, justo en el momento en el que contempló a un operario que entraba en una sala sellada. Tal vez no era más que algún encargado, alguien sin importancia que le había tocado el turno de fin de semana.

¿Quién será? ¿Tenía mujer? ¿Tal vez familia? ¿Debería dejarle? ¿O forma parte de esto? Se preguntaba Theodore contemplándole furtivamente. Habría pasado de largo y cruzado el pasillo en busca de más pistas cuando su mirada se desvió a la pequeña ventana circular de la sala. Al otro lado estaba ese operario, ocupado en revisar minuciosamente un aparato que portaba en sus manos. Por desgracia era una pistola neumática, similar a la que Hana le había mostrado. En el resto de la habitación se podían contemplar más de esos espantosos ingenios, todos alineados y listos para ser usados.

Las dudas y las preguntas se le borraron de la mente a Theodore Sprague de _ipso facto_. Ese trabajador se encontraba en el peor sitio del mundo, entre él y las respuestas a sus preguntas. Abrió la puerta con un salvaje estallido de rabia que brotó de su ser y contempló firmemente el rostro aterrado de su presa.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó sobresaltado aquel hombre que parecía empequeñecerse ante el amenazador brillo de las manos de Sprague—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—No finja que no lo sabe. ¡Ustedes me hicieron esto! —replicó Sprague apartándose el cuello de la camisa.

—Oh… ¡Mierda! Es usted uno de ELLOS —exclamó reconociendo la marca de inmediato—. No, esto no debería estar sucediendo, no debería estar aquí —añadió negando con la cabeza frenéticamente.

—Pero lo estoy. Dígame, ¿Qué es lo que me hicieron? ¿Qué es lo que me inyectaron? ¿Es lo que me cambió? ¿Para eso sirve esta máquina? —preguntó arrebatadamente cogiéndole del cuello y despojándole el inyector de sus manos. El operario estaba amilanado al notar el calor de su agarre, aunque Theodore se estaba conteniendo misericordiosamente.

—¿Qué…? No, sólo es un trazador. Ni siquiera es peligroso.

—¡Explíquese! —añadió Sprague apretando un poco alrededor de su endeble cuello y notando como la carne empezaba a tostarse.

—Es un marcaje radiactivo, un isótopo de rastreo para seguir a las especies en vías de extinción. Se narcotiza al animal y se le implanta el isótopo para poder seguirle sin afectar a su conducta, sin interferir —exclamó cuando Theodore le soltó de su presa—. Se supone que los "sujetos de la investigación" no deben ser conscientes de ella. Si no, los datos estarán falseados.

¿Un animal en vías de extinción? ¿Un puñetero Oso Panda? ¿Investigaban con él cómo ratas de laboratorio por un laberinto? ¿Eso era él, un conejillo de indias que había matado a otros conejillos de indias? ¿Karen también había formado parte de ese cruel experimento?

De pronto lo vio todo claro, en un flash de iluminación. Lo habían sabido siempre, habían seguido sus pasos desde hacía tanto tiempo que le conocían a la perfección. Se acordó de la expresión de ese tipo al que se enfrentó en el desierto, cómo si le conociera muy bien. Y también recordó cómo habían estado preparados con el cemento líquido, para rociarle. Habían podido frenarle anteriormente y no lo hicieron, habían cometido un grave error. Se había estado mintiendo a sí mismo todo ese tiempo, pero lo había olido en el cuello de Gitelman y también en el de Parkman. El olor a radiación. Al marcador radiactivo al que Wireless le había conducido y del que ahora tenía conocimiento.

—No volveré a ser uno de esos "sujetos de la investigación" —exclamó Sprague, más para sí mismo, que para el atemorizado hombre que le observaba cautelosamente. La venganza sí tenía una salida, él la conocía muy bien. Y en esos momentos cada poro de su piel estaba exudando ese perfume que había estado conteniendo. El hombre no murió igual que el doctor Fresco. Cayó fulminado en el suelo, con unos brutales espasmos provocados por la intoxicación radiactiva. Tampoco era esta una muerte como la de entonces. Aquello había sido un accidente, pero esto…

Contempló el resto de la habitación, impregnada de ese legado letal que estaba emitiendo vigorosamente. E incrementó con ardor la intensidad de la reacción que estaba desencadenando. Los riegos antiincendios estallaron cuando el calor de la habitación era insoportable y el material de oficina empezó a inflamarse. Pero las gotas de agua silbaban ensordecedoramente cuando se aproximaban a su radiante cuerpo, llenando la habitación de un sofocante vapor antes de salir con el sonido de las alarmas repiqueteando a su alrededor.

Karen seguramente le habría dicho que lo olvidara, que los dejara en paz, pero ella ya no se encontraba a su lado. Ya no tenía ese freno. Caminó por el pasillo dispuesto a derruir ese edificio completamente, a medida que se iba inflamando la atmósfera a su paso, llenando de muerte aquel sitio. Se había acabado el esconderse.

**Fin**


End file.
